Understanding Feelings
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: Gokudera has been hiding his feelings for Tsuna, because he feels it's enough for him to just be beside him as his right-hand man, but what about Tsuna? Will he ever notice how Gokudera feels? Will he return those feelings? GokuTsuna 5927 YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Accidental Confessions

Gokudera was walking to Tsuna's to walk him to school as usual, sadly along with that baseball nut. When he met up with Yamamoto and finally arrived at Tsuna's. They were greeted by his mom who had a worried expression.

"Where's Juudaime?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow, his bag flung over his shoulder casually.

"He's come down with the flu, and I have so much shopping to do today…" Tsuna's mom frowned. She had to buy medicine, and stuff to prepare dinner for tonight.

"I'll take care of Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately offered. "You can go shopping, I'll make sure he gets better as fast as possible!"

"Really? What about school?" Tsuna's mom smiled slightly, happy about how much Gokudera cared for his friend.

"Yeah! Don't worry about school, I'll think of something." Gokudera smiled. He always skipped anyways so that wouldn't be a problem, heck he wouldn't even have to worry about it he just wouldn't go. After all, Juudaime was more important.

"Okay." Tsuna's mom replied happily, and then waved to Yamamoto who had to run because he would be late if he didn't. Gokudera went inside with her, and quickly ran upstairs. He slowly opened Tsuna's door, and peeked inside.

A pale boy lay sprawled out on the bed, unable to cover up in blankets because he was sweating. Gokudera walked quietly over to Tsuna and put his hand on his forehead.

"Shit." Gokudera mumbled. Juudaime was sick, his forehead was burning, his cheeks were tinted pink and the rest of his face was pale like the dead. Gokudera stood for a minute, just staring at the boy who breathed heavily and unevenly. He then ran downstairs to get a cloth, realizing that Tsuna's mom had already left he shrugged and quickly got a cloth from under the kitchen sink, wet it with cold water, and ran upstairs. He entered Tsuna's room, and leaned over the bed, placing the cloth on his forehead, which was obviously still burning.

Tsuna moved around in his sleep, temperature not falling. Gokudera had brought him up a glass of water, but couldn't bring himself to wake him from his sleep. Gokudera leaned over and rested his head on the edge of Tsuna's bed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna woke in surprise, the wet cloth falling from his head into his hands. He smiled, Gokudera had been taking care of him and had fallen asleep.

"I love you Juudaime…" Gokudera mumbled. "More than…" he stopped, followed by the sound of light breathing and the occasional snore.

"What?!" Tsuna felt like time had stopped for a moment, he meant it like a friend… right? Even if he meant it 'that' way, he would only direct it to 'Juudaime', not Tsuna. Besides, they were both boys.

"Hn…" Gokudera woke from the noise. "Juudaime!" he smiled brightly. "You're awake!"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna smiled and laughed awkwardly, followed by harsh coughing.

"Lay down and drink this water!" Gokudera demanded, handing him the glass of water he had brought up earlier. He frowned, when Tsuna didn't take it. Juudaime was never sick, so he was really concerned.

"It's okay, really." Tsuna smiled, and began coughing again, and felt guilty when he saw Gokudera's upset expression. After all, he really couldn't say no to anyone. Sometimes he thought he was too nice. "Fine." Tsuna took the glass from Gokudera's hand, drank it in a few gulps, and set it down on the small table near the bed. When he laid back down, without warning Gokudera put his hand on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna blushed slightly.

"Your fever seems to have went down a little… that's good." Gokudera smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better too." Tsuna returned the smile as Gokudera put his hand down at his side from Tsuna's forehead. He would stay near Juudaime until he was better.

"The cloth is drying, I'll go wet it again in the sink downstairs." he told Tsuna, as he stood up and grabbed the cloth off the bed and headed downstairs.

Gokudera would've went back up the stairs and given Tsuna the cloth, yet instead he was in thought and hadn't noticed anything until he heard a scream, and then looked up to see him tumbling. Tsuna fell down the stairs and knocked over Gokudera, landing on him.

"Oww…" the muffled words came from Tsuna, whose face was buried in Gokudera's neck. Tsuna's heavy breathing against Gokudera's neck made him shiver.

"That hurt…" Tsuna sat up, seated on Gokudera's… lower body. Gokudera's face went a dark shade of red. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna leaned down and felt his forehead, face inches away from his. "Are you sick? Your forehead isn't hot but your face is so red…" he looked puzzled.

"No… ah… I just can't breathe." Gokudera made an excuse, smiling weakly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna quickly stood up, and wobbled. He began coughing into his sleeve and tripped again, Gokudera catching him swiftly as he stood.

"Eh- Sorry!" Tsuna blushed heavily, cheek against Gokudera's chest.

"Don't worry about it!" Gokudera laughed awkwardly, pushing Tsuna away. He frowned slightly for half a second, which Tsuna caught. He questioned the frown for a moment in his head, and then pushed that aside quickly. "Juudaime! I'll carry you back up the stairs. I want you to get better quickly."

"Oh, Yeah ok." Tsuna agreed, he wanted to get better soon so he could see Kyoko. He gasped as Gokudera lifted him bridal style. "W-What are you doing?!" "You're clumsy. Let me carry you." Gokudera laughed. Tsuna nodded slightly, and they began to walk up the stairs. "Oh, and Juudaime?" he waited for Tsuna to look up at him from in his arms. "We should go to the park when you get better, together…" his expression was a smile at first, then it faded to a slightly more serious expression.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds fun." Tsuna smiled, as Gokudera laid him down on his bed.

"Get some rest, Juudaime. I'll sleep on the floor." Gokudera smiled reassuringly, he wanted his Juudaime to rest and get better so they could go to the park together.

"No that's cruel! You could get a cold if you laid on the floor!" Tsuna disagreed, shaking his head as he sat up.

"Then where do you expect me to sleep?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"You can sleep… beside me, if you want that is. I don't mind or anything…" Tsuna smiled at first, and the hid his face in his pillow, blushing.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?" Gokudera kneeled in front of the bed. "You don't have to be nice to me, you know."

"It's okay." Tsuna said slightly muffled from the pillow. Gokudera nodded, and Tsuna made room for him on the bed. Gokudera turned out the light, and laid beside him. He hadn't any sleep the night before, so a rest during the day would be good for them both.

"Have a nice nap, Juudaime. Tell me if you can't sleep, I'll move to the floor." Gokudera whispered into Tsuna's ear, and turned the opposite way, under the same covers as him.

"You too, Gokudera-kun. But don't worry, I really don't mind…" Tsuna replied, and soon enough the two of them drifted slowly, giving in to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hohohoho. Well this is my second Reborn! Fic.

Sooo, Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amusement Park

Tsuna rolled over on his bed, yawning. He was still in his clothes he wore yesterday, and his eyes were still shut because of the sun that bothered him, shining brightly through his window. He hugged his pillow beside him, as his legs were wrapped around it. Wait, pillow? He only had one…

"Juudaime…?" Gokudera yawned, feeling comfortable as he opened his eyelids a little. "J-JUUDAIME?!"

"Ah, Sorry Gokudera-kun!? I thought you were my pillow!" Tsuna shot up, blushing.

"I-It's okay!" Gokudera sat up as well, waving his arms in the air. "Though, I don't see myself being a very good pillow."

"Ah- I was half asleep and your hair is… soft." Tsuna lowered his head. Gokudera laughed awkwardly, and then felt Tsuna's forehead.

"Juudaime! You're not sick anymore." Gokudera shouted proudly. "A quick recovery all thanks to your right-hand man!" Tsuna laughed, followed by a soft smile. Gokudera after all was apparently, his self-proclaimed right-hand man. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, waking up a little more.

"Juudaime. Instead of the park, can we go to the new amusement park that opened?" Gokudera asked, excitedly.

"Sure!- But, I have no money…" Tsuna's smile turned to a frown, he really would love to go but he was broke and nobody else seemed to be home again.

"Don't worry about it, Juudaime." Gokudera stood from the bed, and prodded at his pocket. "I'll cover it!"

"A-Are you sure?" Tsuna frowned. He didn't want to make anyone spend money on him, but knowing Gokudera, he had no choice. Besides, he didn't like saying no to people…

"Yes, I'm sure! Now lets go, Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's wrist lightly, and ran out the door with him. "This way, it's only a few blocks away!" Gokudera cheered, he absolutely loved amusement parks. The roller coasters, the haunted houses. Tsuna on the other hand, not so much. He himself didn't really like the hardcore roller coasters and haunted houses. The further Gokudera lead them, the more sounds of roller coasters on tracks, and music did he hear.

"Wow!" Tsuna said, as Gokudera let go of his hand and paid for tickets at the front desk of the amusement park. "This place is amazing!" he looked past the gate, and was soon enough being dragged in by Gokudera, who was just as excited.

"Juudaime, where do you want to go first?" Gokudera smiled.

"Ah-, Gokudera-kun, you can pick." Tsuna smiled in return, indecisive of where he wanted to go first. He watched Gokudera scan the area, and point to a very, very high roller coaster that seemed to go really fast and upside down.

"There! That roller coaster!" Gokudera waved his arms in the direction.

"Oh-," Tsuna gulped, trying his best not to seem afraid. "S-Sure! That looks like fun!" Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Okay, you sure?" Gokudera noted the unsure tone in Tsuna's voice. "If you don't like roller coasters…"

"It's okay! I don't like them that much but if Gokudera-kun wants to go on, I will too." Tsuna smiled, trying his best not to be afraid. After all, he couldn't get hurt on a roller coaster.

"Alright, Juudaime! Let's go~" Gokudera dragged him along to the line-up. They waited patiently for their turn, and when it came Gokudera buckled himself and Tsuna into the cart. They were lucky enough to get the first cart. Well, lucky for Gokudera; horrible for Tsuna, though.

"Juudaime," Gokudera spoke seriously, as the ride began to start. "You can hold onto me if you get scared." he then smirked, Juudaime holding onto him in fear and need for protection? Oh joy.

"Ah- I wont need to…" Tsuna frowned, he was being teased in a way. They started going up, up, and up. They then reached the top, and what was on the other side was… down. Far down, straight down.

Tsuna clasped onto Gokudera's arm, screaming at the top of his lungs. This was completely terrifying, they were now going at full speed, upside down. Tsuna felt like he could cry, but obviously he wasn't going to. Gokudera's face flushed red. "J-Juudaime? Are you okay?" he shouted with immediate concern, as they went at that same speedy pace over every hill on the track. Tsuna couldn't respond out of fear, so he just buried his face into Gokudera's chest, who reacted with blushing. "Juudaime…" Gokudera wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the ride even more than he previously was. His Juudaime was depending on him to make him feel safe, and Gokudera felt warm…

"Juudaime." He lightly tried to take Tsuna off of him. "Juudaime, the ride is over." the shorter boy was trembling, face still in his chest. Gokudera took of his seatbelt, as well as Tsuna's. He picked him up bridal style and carried him off the ride, and set him down on the ground.

"Heh…" Tsuna frowned. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, Juudaime." Gokudera smiled reassuringly. "Where to next?"

"Uh, you pick!" Tsuna smiled as well, laughing awkwardly. He hated that and…

"The haunted house!" Gokudera shouted with glee. "Let's go there." exactly what Tsuna hated. But oh well, best he try to get over his small fears, right? After all, he was being forced to become a tenth generation Mafia Boss.

"Sure, why not." Tsuna looked over to the haunted house, screams coming from inside. Oh this was going to be a blast, for Gokudera that was. Tsuna was being dragged over there, by the enthusiastic Gokudera. So, he didn't want to be a burden or anything, drag Gokudera's fun meter down.

"Alright, Juudaime!" he quickly pulled Tsuna up onto the stairs. "It's a walk-through, so it'll probably be dark and creepy. Nothing Juudaime's right hand man can't handle, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, as they entered the beginning of the haunted house, which was pitch dark, though the floor was lit up with blood all over it. Tsuna walked closely to Gokudera, obviously frightened within the first five seconds of entering.

"Look at that, Juudaime!" Gokudera pointed in amazement, as a light flashed and behind glass a cannibal could be seen, holding a human arm high in the air. It moved, biting into the flesh. What a creepy haunted house. "That looks so cool!"

Tsuna wouldn't know. As quick as the light went on revealing the glass, Tsuna's eyes were shut. He held onto Gokudera's arm, making sure not to run into anything as his eyes were closed.

"You okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera looked down in the dark, trying to make vision of the hand that held shakily onto his arm. "Don't tell me you hate haunted houses, too?!"

Tsuna frowned, "S-Sorry, Gokudera-kun." he walked further with him, the lights starting to flash, fake blood splattered across the walls, and faint screams coming from every corner. Tsuna's grip only got tighter on Gokudera, who was trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Juudaime! It's not real." Gokudera reassured him, as they continued to walk. "Look, I think the exit is right this way." he turned a dark corner, the light flickering on to reveal a mannequin that looked suspiciously like the grudge. He screamed, falling backward, bringing Tsuna down with him, landing on his lap. Gokudera groaned as Tsuna fell on him, his back feeling a sharp pain.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said worriedly, trying to get up but failing; out of fear, and pain from falling so hard. "O-Ow…"

"J-Juudaime…" Gokudera rubbed his back, which was in pain. "Could you please try to get up, Juudaime?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'll try…" Tsuna attempted to stand, which failed. His legs gave way, out of fear. He landed with his crotch on Gokudera's, his body shaking, causing friction.

"Tsun-aahh…" Gokudera bit his lip, preventing a moan. He was now disgusted with himself, for reacting like that to his Juudaime.

"Are you okay?!" Tsuna asked, misinterpreting the moan for a painful groan.

"Y-Yeah… Listen, Juudaime. Try to get up!" he tried to help him up, failing to do that as he had twisted his arm when he fell.

"…" Tsuna shuddered at the faint screams coming from the halls, leaning closer to Gokudera as if to feel safer. Gokudera was biting his lip even harder now from the closeness, not to mention the tightness forming in his pants. After a moment, Gokudera finally was able to stand the both of them up. He picked Tsuna up bridal style, and then began carrying him the rest of the way.

"Why are you carrying me?" Tsuna asked, not wanting to be such a burden to Gokudera. "I can walk…" he lied, he was really afraid. Besides, he felt safer in Gokudera's arms.

"It's all right, Juudaime! Leave it to me!" he carried Tsuna, holding him closely. By this time the tightness in his pants had went away, and they neared the exit. He set Tsuna down, and walked out of the exit beside him, dragging him along.

"Juudaime! Let's get some cotton candy and go watch a movie at your house." Gokudera offered, obviously aware that Tsuna was still a little shaky from the rides.

"Yeah, okay!" Tsuna loved cotton candy, and movies sounded good. They bought their cotton candy, and headed to the exit.

"Let's watch a scary movie, and if you get scared you can hold onto me, your right hand man!" Gokudera cheered, biting into his cotton candy.

----

I made this pretty short and quick, I'm trying to go on an updating spree because I've been so darn lazy for a while. SO here we are. ...

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Guardian of the Storm

"Jyuudaime! Let's watch this one!" Gokudera stood up from the floor, where he had laid out a bunch of movies he rented before they got back from the Theme Park. "It's the least scary, seeing the reviews. So it should be okay for you, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Tsuna smiled to Gokudera as he sat down on the couch in front of the television with the little bit of cotton candy he had left.

"Alright, Jyuudaime! I set it all up." Gokudera cheered, turning off the lights for a scarier effect to the movie before sitting down beside Tsuna on the couch. "You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not real after all!" The brunette waved his arms in the air, smiling crookedly. He didn't want Gokudera thinking he was such a baby over horror movies, it's not like anything could actually come out of the screen and attack you. Tsuna jumped, alright so maybe he was a little scared. After all, it was only a few minutes into the movie that peoples spines were being ripped out and such. He covered his eyes at a gory part, and Gokudera frowned.

"It's only a movie, don't worry Jyuudaime! Besides, your right hand man is here!" He cheered, wondering if he should move closer to Tsuna to see if it'd make him feel better, but didn't want to invade his personal space.

"You're right, Gokudera…" Tsuna smiled a little, and moved closer to Gokudera, bringing his knees up to his chest. And leaning on the silver-haired boys shoulder.

"J-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera questioned his actions and pulled away slightly, only to have Tsuna pull him back down for his head to rest on his shoulder.

"S-Sorry, Gokudera. I'm just scared…" Tsuna stated quietly, closing his eyes at the gore that was everywhere in the movie. He squeezed Gokudera's arm, realizing there was a storm heading their way. It was very loud, and when he heard the thunder booming, he quickly jumped and shouted.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna jumped into Gokudera's lap, burying his face in his shoulder, shaking. Gokudera blushed, and didn't know what to do for a moment, but then decided on trying to calm him down. He put one arm around Tsuna and whispered to him softly that it would be okay, and that it was probably only a passing storm. After all, he was the Storm Guardian, so he should be able to protect Tsuna from that of a storm with ease. He hummed to Tsuna, holding him closely. Turning off the TV, he pushed Tsuna backward lightly, so that he could look at his face.

"Jyuudaime, I will always be here to protect you, as your guardian! You don't need to ever be scared, your right hand man is here!" Gokudera smiled, the rain could be heard outside the window, the pitter-patter sound against the windows. "After all, isn't it good to protect the one you love?" he accidentally slipped out, and his eyes widened slightly as he put a hand over his mouth.

The two sat in silence for a moment, both of them blushing. It was hard to tell who was blushing more, and they refused to look up at each other seeing as they had both lowered their heads. Looking up to speak, they both started out.

"I-" they both paused. "You talk first--" they both said again, and lowered their heads once more, the situation only growing more awkward.

"Hey…" Gokudera leaned forward to Tsuna who had still been on his lap in this time, and pressed his forehead to Tsuna's. "I really like you…" he pressed his lips to Tsuna's, who was shocked at first, unsure how to react, and what to do. It wasn't normal for guys to be doing this, and he liked Kyoko. Wasn't that right? Or maybe, perhaps he actually liked Gokudera. Just maybe… Tsuna was first to pull away, blushing with wide eyes. His first kiss was taken by a guy.

"Sorry, Jyuudaime! I couldn't help--" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna who leaned in and kissed him, resulting in Gokudera's shock, but then Tsuna felt the storm guardian's arms wrap around his waist, and Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck in anticipation. The brunette hadn't the slightest idea why he kissed Gokudera, but he felt like he had to. He wanted to get that feeling again, the warmth that was so hot it made him feel like he was melting. That was the feeling he got when their lips met, Tsuna's soft lips meeting with Gokudera's. The two kissed until they couldn't breathe, and Tsuna pulled away a second time. Gokudera had his face tinted with blush, and it had a questioning expression. They sat staring into each others eyes for a moment, before Tsuna heard a door open. He hopped off of Gokudera as Lambo's loud voice entered the room.

"Lambo-san has appeared!" the five-year old shouted annoyingly, entering the room. "Is Stupidera sick? His face is red." he laughed, walking through the house with Tsuna's mom and Reborn, carrying groceries.

"Phew! We made it back before the storm got really bad." Tsuna's mom smiled, luckily she had an umbrella on her when she went out. The news that morning had said they were to be expecting a storm, and so she was prepared for it. Tsuna was staring down at his feet, blushing for what he had done with Gokudera. He felt like one of those love-struck school girls. Looking up, he laughed awkwardly and smiled.

"I'll help Jyuudaime with his homework!" Gokudera yelled enthusiastically to Tsuna's mom, and grabbed the young Vongola's wrist, dragging him up the stairs.

"G-Gokudera?" Tsuna was being dragged up the stairs and questioning Gokudera's offer to help, when he hadn't any homework today. Luckily, that was. "Hey, Gokudera. We have no homework assigned for---" Gokudera slammed Tsuna's door shut, and swung Tsuna gently onto his bed, landing with his legs on either side of Tsuna's waist. Leaning down over the brunette, he kissed him once more.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera pulled out of the kiss, with a desperate look on his face. He had been waiting to say the following words for a very long time it seemed. "I love you."

--------------

Reviews! _ *listening to Vocaloid songs while writing* and I've been threatened with some weird things… dynamite…and.. Just about everything that has to do with severe pain and death. SO MY ENTIRE NIGHT IS GOING TO BE UPDATES. HERE I GO!~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Feeling

Tsuna stared up at Gokudera, blushing at the words and the kiss he recieved from the silver haired boy. "Ah..." Tsuna thought for a moment. 'Jyuudaime', he thought about what Gokudera called him. He loved 'Jyuudaime' then, right? His heart sank at the thought that Gokudera only loved him as the tenth Vongola. Gokudera's expression turned to a frown as Tsuna didn't respond.

"Jyuu--" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna, who sat up and lightly pushed Gokudera off him. He sighed, as Gokudera frowned. "Jyuudaime, I'm sorry if you don't..."

"I love you." Tsuna smiled, blush returning to his face. "But Gokudera, do you love me as me, or 'Tenth'?" he frowned, unsure what exactly Gokudera felt for him. Perhaps he would love him for who he was, not just for being the tenth Vongola. Before Gokudera could respond, the younger brunette continued. "You've never even called me Tsuna, you've always called me Jyuudaime." he looked away, staring down at the sheets which he was clenching in his fists.

"Jyuu....Ah..." Gokudera leaned over, turning Tsuna's head to him lightly by his chin. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." he pulled Tsuna closer by his chin, and kissed him lightly before leaning in by his ear. "Tsu...na.. I love you." he whispered, bringing him into an embrace. "I will never fail you as your guardian, your right hand..."

"I know that, you always tell me." Tsuna blushed lightly, as he was being held in an embrace by Gokudera. He hoped his mother didn't walk in or something stupid like that. How embarrassing that could be.

"I want to do something..." Gokudera pushed Tsuna down lightly onto the bed and kissed his neck, nibbling on it softly. Tsuna gasped, face becoming a deep red. He flailed, trying to get Gokudera off of him-- but he wouldn't move. He just continued. "Tsuna, please let me... I locked the door on the way in, you don't have to worry..." he trailed his tongue along Tsuna's neck and then his jawline, soon enough his wet tongue pressed against Tsuna's lips. "I will please you..." he inserted his tongue into the brunettes mouth as he had seen the opportunity when the boy parted his lips to moan.

"Mh!" Tsuna's moans were taken in by Gokudera, who was exploring the brunettes wet cavern. Finally, Gokudera could do this to him after all the time he had stood beside him, protecting him with every fiber of his being. He pulled his lips away from Tsuna, who was begging for more. "G-Gokudera..." the Vongola boss's breath was heavy, their kiss having lasted so long as to take what breath he had away.

"Please, call me by my first name. I want to hear it." Gokudera blushed slightly at his request. He was always called formally, he wanted to hear his name coming from the lips of his love, that voice that made his stomach have butterflies like mad. A confused Tsuna stared up, but soon smiled. They would both begin to call each other by their first names, as a sign of their closeness.

"_Hayato._" Tsuna whispered in his sweet voice, that innocent melody. Gokudera's stomach was filled with butterflies, as that sweet voice resonated like that of a thunderclap. Gokudera began unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt, and discarding it on the floor aside the bed. He trailed kisses down his chest, receiving moans in return. Turns out, Tsuna's nipples are very sensitive quite to the advantage of Gokudera. His lips pressed against the brunette's nipples as his tongue followed, sliding up and down and oh-- how hot Tsuna felt from the feel of Gokudera's wet tongue trailing over his body, making him feel all sorts of things, and in his pants he felt hot the most. "H-Hayato..." Tsuna innocently and quietly spoke. Sitting up, Gokudera tilted his head questioningly. "M-My pants... down there, please.." he squirmed uncomfortably, his erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his pants.

"Of course, I'll make it feel even better." Gokudera grinned widely, undoing Tsuna's belt, and sliding off his pants and boxers. Tsuna didn't know at this point if it could feel any better, after all he had never experienced anything this amazing. It was better than the fireworks he watched with his friends-- better than how he felt around Kyoko.

"A-Ah!" Tsuna arched his back as he felt Gokudera's fingers slide up and down Tsuna's erection, his tongue pressing the tip and sliding over it.

"You are so hard..." Gokudera smirked, taking the brunette's erect cock into his mouth, Tsuna grabbing a pillow and hiding his face trying muffle the moans that were escaping his lips. Not long after this, Tsuna came. Gokudera swallowed, licking his lips. "That was fast... but we aren't done yet~" He leaned up, kissing Tsuna passionately.

"Tsu-kun!" that motherly voice knocked. "You okay? I made dinner-- but I heard you groaning~" she waited for a reply.

"I-I'm fine, mom!" Tsuna immediately sat up and sighed. Gokudera's had a troubled expression. "What is it, Hayato?"

"Your mother has a thing for ruining our moments together..."

--------

R&R

Made it short cause I had to get some sleep. :C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Studying?

"Do your math homework-- and if you don't get a pass, you fail this grade." the teacher stared directly at Tsuna. "That means you, Sawada." he held a sheet in front of the brunette's face, showing his very below average score. Tsuna frowned, as the teacher went on. "These marks are unacceptable."

"Tch! Don't talk so rude to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was immediately up in the teachers face with explosives, and Tsuna was flailing in his desk trying to get Gokudera to stop threatening the teacher with explosives that would probably take him out in the process and maybe the entire class. Gokudera put the dynamite back in his pockets as the bell rang, dismissing them to go home. "Want me to help you tonight with your math work?"

"That'd be great!" Tsuna smiled brightly, as they left the school. They walked with Yamamoto and the others, but soon parted ways as Gokudera and Tsuna reached his house. "Hey, mom. I'm home-- She isn't here again.. what's with her and grocery shopping?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow and sighed, turning to Gokudera with his homework. "Sorry to make you help me. Wanna go upstairs to get started?"

"Sure thing, Tsuna. And I don't mind, after all I offered." Gokudera smiled widely. He wouldn't call him Tsuna in front of others, they'd know somethings up if he went from Jyuudaime to Tsuna in one day. The two went upstairs with the work.

"Okay, so what questions do you have trouble with most?" Gokudera asked, sitting down with Tsuna on the floor.

"...All of them?" Tsuna laughed awkwardly, he didn't understand math at all. Looking up from the math work to see what the silence was for, he noticed Gokudera seemed to be staring at him with a sweet smile, as if to be in a daydream. "H-Hayato?" Tsuna blushed at the cute face Gokudera was making.

"Oh, sorry. You look cute when you concentrate." Gokudera smiled as Tsuna blushed heavily. "So with question one, it's really simple you see." Gokudera went on explaining in a very difficult way how to do the math work, because the authoress sucks at math herself and doesn't want to write Gokudera talking about mathematical problems.

A few hours passed, and Tsuna sighed. "I still don't get it! I'm sorry!" he slammed his head into the floor, frowning. "I really am no-good Tsuna aren't I?" he brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

"You are amazing, Tsuna!" Gokudera waved his arms dramatically. "Don't think so little of yourself, you're the tenth boss of a Mafia!" he crawled over to Tsuna and hugged him. "You will always be amazing... I love you." the words went through Tsuna like electricity, his face was a very deep shade of red. Those sweet words resonating, he returned the embrace.

"T-Thanks, Hayato.. I love you too." Tsuna stayed in his loved ones arms for quite some time, until Gokudera pulled away. The silver-haired boy seemed to be blushing, deep in thought. "Hayato?"

"Ah, sorry." Gokudera's turned his head slightly, trying to hide his blush. "Hey... Can we continue where we left off yesterday?" he leaned forward, pushing Tsuna backward onto the floor a little.

"W-What? What if my mom comes home!" Tsuna flailed, face as read as it could get. He wanted to do _that_ right now, when his mother could walk in at any minute? That was crazy.

"I'll be quiet, as long as you can." Gokudera trailed kisses over Tsuna's jawline, and down his neck. "After all, you moan so loudly." he grinned against Tsuna's skin, as the brunette bit his lower lip to suppress a moan.

"What about the math homework?" Tsuna tried to find a way out of it, as Gokudera's kisses went lower, and his clothes were being slipped off. "I need to finish-- Ah!" he bit his lip once more, trying not to moan.

"Don't worry, let's do this first..." Gokudera muttered against the brunette's skin. "You'll enjoy it, I promise." Tsuna shuddered at the touch of Gokudera's lips, and the feel of his clothes being stripped off. He was down to his boxers, and Gokudera was trailing kisses lower, and lower... reaching that oh so special area, where he stripped Tsuna of his last piece of clothing, his boxers.

"H-Hayato, we really shouldn't..." Tsuna blushed intensely, his naked body feeling slightly cold. That is, until he felt incredibly hot as Gokudera began stripping himself-- only to reveal a throbbing erection.

"Why not, we're both so hard already..." Gokudera leaned back over Tsuna, who stared up into the silver-haired boys eyes.

"Y-yeah, but..." Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence, for Gokudera pressed two fingers to his lips. Staring in momentary confusion, he then realized. He had heard about this-- certainly he had no lube, so he had to use saliva, right? Parting his lips, the Italian inserted the two fingers into the wet mouth, Tsuna's tongue sliding over the fingers and coating them with saliva. Tasted like Cigarettes, considering the writer doesn't like the typical flavors of strawberry, really people. The two fingers slid their way out of Tsuna's mouth after a while, and Gokudera laid Tsuna down on his back completely, and spread the virgins legs a little.

"It might feel weird, but I have to get you ready, okay?" Gokudera smiled reassuringly. "And when I'm inside you, it'll hurt at first. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise you." his soft voice relaxed Tsuna, who had been panicking about the pain he knew he would experience. One digit went into his ass and he shifted a little, uncomfortably. Soon a second finger entered, and a scissoring motion began, which felt strange as well. "Ready?"

Tsuna gulped. "Yeah, I'm ready." he braced himself, shutting his eyes tightly. Gokudera's cock pressed lightly against Tsuna's ass and then, the pain shot through Tsuna as the Italian's erection slid inside of him, making Tsuna arch his back, his eyes flutter open and let out a cry of pain and probably ecstacy. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" Gokudera leaned forward, kissing Tsuna passionately, and the brunette began to pant a little. He was adjusting, and when he finally finished adjusting he gave Gokudera a little nod that it was okay to continue, and begin moving. Starting at a slow pace, Tsuna began to feel only pleasure. Gokudera was certainly turned on by Tsuna's gasps and moans, as he went faster. The brunette begged for more speed, he wanted to go until he came, he wanted to feel Gokudera fill him with his liquid.

"Ah-! _H-Hayato_!" Tsuna moaned the name of the Italian loudly, fingers digging into the wooden floors. "I'm...going to.." Gokudera too was nearly going to cum, and so he sped up, going deeper hitting that oh so sweet spot inside of Tsuna until finally they both came in unison.

"Sorry. I forgot to pull out..." Gokudera panted.

"It's okay-- I liked it." Tsuna blushed, staring into Gokudera's eyes as the Italian pulled out.

"I love you." they spoke in unison, Gokudera picking up Tsuna and carrying him to his bed, laying him down gently. Pulling down the covers, he climbed into the bed with him and pulled the blankets back up. Gokudera stared up at the ceiling, and Tsuna wrapped his arms around his lover and yawned.

"Gokudera?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to hurt when I try to walk tomorrow, isn't it?

"Yeah, It will." Saying their '_I love you_''s and '_Good Night_''s, the two drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Let's not be Ashamed

"G-Gokudera!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed in embarrassment. The crazed dynamite-boy for a lover he had was holding his hand—in public. Not only that, they were walking through the gates of their school. This morning he had just slipped past with the luck that he had not run into any of his other friends. Though, that luck would soon diminish as he realized he would have to see them all at school today.  
"What is it, Tsuna?" the silver-haired teen asked, a soft smile gracing his features though it was hinted with worry for how the brunette was freaking. Knowingly, he tightened his grip on the fragile seeming hand of the younger male. "Am I not allowed holding your hand…?" he frowned slightly.  
"A-Ah, It's embarrassing!" the young Vongola continued to shout as they passed the school gates. "People are going to laugh…!" he looked away, cheeks painted with a light shade of pink.  
"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera stopped as they breached the doors of the school. "…Tsuna. They don't matter." He insisted, turning to face Tsunayoshi. He wrapped one arm around the frail brunette's waist, and pulled him onto his tippy toes so that he could gingerly press their lips together. The reaction the bomber was given was nearly hilarious, but remained to be adorable all in the same.  
"G-G-Gokudera?" the brunette jumped back, brown orbs glowing with emotion. His cheeks were tinted a dark shade of red—which in Gokudera's head suited him. After all, that shade of red on his cheeks was seemingly the most adorable thing in existence.  
"It's Hayato to you, Jyuudaime." Gokudera smirked, taking the younger male's hand and storming into the school. He looked overly happy about this, almost as though he was taking amusement and pride in the embarrassment of his dear boss. Everything about this said 'hey look at me, I have this here tuna'. All Tsunayoshi could do was keep his head low, glancing up every so often to check the stares that came his way. Which they certainly did; his eyes settled on the door in front of him as they made their way to their first class, and with ease his lover walked in, continuing to hold his hand—nearly dragging him in with him.  
"Hayato…" Tsuna muttered. Everyone stared, but only for the moment. Oddly enough, the class quickly dismissed the fact they were holding hands. A few gave a look of disgust while others continued to mind their own business, not showing much of a damn. Gokudera casually walked over to a seat, and pulled the tenth into his lap, hearing a satisfying gasp escape the boy's lips.  
"W-Why are you doing this?" the brunette whispered nervously.  
"Because I love you, Tsuna." This being the only response he was given, Tsuna lost his ability to care whether the teacher complained, or whether the students made any remarks. He felt like somehow—he understood how Gokudera felt. The world slowly faded from his grasp, the only thing he could really see, hear or smell being the man that was in front of him. All that he had, all that he wanted.

End~


End file.
